


A Sudden Discovery!

by Zarla



Category: Star Control
Genre: Alcohol, Bodyswap, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarla/pseuds/Zarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So someone had a dream where everyone was abruptly human for no reason AND HERE'S A FIC ABOUT IT and to add to the nonsensical nature of it, apparently there's a party going on for some reason. DAX is less than pleased about his human body, as they are dumb and pointless. ZEX begs to differ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Discovery!

DAX was sitting in a corner, his feet firmly on the floor and bony arms crossed across his chest, and he was scowling.

Not that he'd done much else since this most unwelcome transformation into this... ungainly _thing_ of a body. While he'd never given humans much thought before, he now had a deep appreciation for how their physical design was incredibly flawed. Their rigid bones refused to bend, the tiny double eyes still gave him a headache (although the double vision had stopped), the soft bare skin felt weak, and the weird flat things with all the bits poking out of it (hands and fingers, he'd later learned) were extraordinarily pointless. The Creator perhaps was out on a break when designing the poor creatures, or even intoxicated. DAX would have almost felt sorry for humans -- being trapped in such ineffectual, clumsy, third-rate bodies -- but DAX at the moment felt very little except extremely unhappy about everything that existed.

He scowled at the garish decorations hanging all over the room, at all the countless guests mingling and chattering, and he caught a glimpse of a shade of red that he'd grown to hate over time. Hopefully the idiot human Captain wouldn't come pester him for some reason or another, as he was pretty sure that without a viewscreen separating them now DAX would end up throttling him.

If the Captain was nearby though, he was sure that his Admiral was nearby as well, and the thought only made DAX's scowl intensify, and he kept his body language tight and closed. What a grand waste of time this all was. He had work he had to do, after all. Unlike _some_ people, apparently.

He felt something strange touch his shoulder, and he jumped just slightly. He turned his body before remembering that human necks could turn much further than normal (how unnatural that felt), and he saw the tall figure of his Admiral standing beside him, hand on his shoulder.

Despite all of his recent and bizarre behavior, DAX was not surprised that even in this unfamiliar situation, with this unfamiliar body, ZEX looked good. His age still showed on his features, more pronounced with humans than with VUX apparently, and despite the lines that marked the normally smooth skin of humans, he had a sense of quiet dignity. Even though the smooth green of his hair was strangely irregular (marked with slight tinges of grey for some reason), it suited him. There, that was the picture of calm and poise that DAX knew, carefully watching the crowd with an appraising eye, at ease even at a time like this.

"Did you want something, Admiral?" DAX put his bad mood on hold for the moment, although he didn't let it go completely. He was pretty sure he was still going to need it later that night.

"Lovely, isn't it DAX?" ZEX's voice reverent, a little strange and light. So close to what he knew, but DAX again felt all his foreign muscles tense when he realized that ZEX was looking over the crowd so carefully because he was looking for his human Captain. Of course.

"I don't know where your human is, if you were going to ask."

"You're not in a very good mood." ZEX laughed quietly and turned to look at DAX, who was tempted to return to his previous scowl. "You should really lighten up a little, Sub-commander. It is a party, after all."

"I'd rather not." DAX kept his arms crossed, and stared straight ahead. "Someone has to make sure you two don't get each other killed tonight somehow, after all."

"You worry too much." ZEX still sounded very amused, and then he knelt by DAX's chair, putting the two of them somewhat on the same level. "What do you think about the human body, DAX?"

"I've told you, I'm not interested-"

"No, I mean, actually having one." ZEX smiled, and he had that same tone in his voice when he went on and on and on about the biological history of any number of his menagerie "children". He held out a hand, which had the unsettling dual qualities of being the exact same green shade as his Admiral's natural skin, and yet... human. "Aren't they fascinating? I don't think I could ever learn everything about them."

"They're terribly designed." DAX grumbled, keeping his arms crossed and trying to ignore ZEX's amused laughter by his side. "Their skin is so soft and weak and rubbery. This bizarre mouth hole, it's unnecessarily large, and flanked with these... disgusting, squishy, fleshy pillows of skin. What possible use could anything like that ever have? Not to mention how short and useless-"

"Those are lips, DAX! They help with human speech. It's ineloquent, perhaps, compared to our own languages, but much more varied. They also have other uses, you know."

"No doubt trying to keep food from falling out the sides of their gargantuan mouths," DAX grumped, and again he heard ZEX laugh beside him. Well, at least _some_one thought this was funny.

"No no, DAX, I mean... they're designed to interact with each other. It's one of those ways that humans... physically connect to each other while mating. Isn't that interesting? To have something like that so easily accessible..."

"Admiral, please, you know I don't care for details..."

"No no, it's really quite pleasant! And very easy, for two humans. Here, I'll show you."

DAX felt the Admiral's hand slide from his shoulder to his neck and turn his head, as unnatural as that felt, towards him. DAX managed to get out, "Admiral, that's not necess-" before ZEX's mouth pressed against his own.

And really, DAX's first reaction was annoyance. He _said_ he wasn't interested and his Admiral went and did it anyway, how typical, and then he noticed that the two of them... fit. He expected those hideous bone protrusions in his mouth to get in the way, but really it felt surprisingly... natural. He was not prepared for that at all. As strange as the concept seemed to him of having a mouth or lips, ZEX had made it clear to him very quickly why humans had developed them that way.

A moment of hesitation, sorting out everything about what was happening, what it felt like, and then that broke through to _who_ he was doing it with, and how close the two of them were to each other all of a sudden. Close enough to feel the other breathing, the heat from his Admiral's mouth against his own, and the instinctual response in a human body to this kind of stimulation.

DAX found his muscles growing weak, his body turning towards the Admiral and his hands starting out just a little to take a hold of him, bring him closer. He couldn't, that would be a vast breach of protocol and he'd never dream of it, but still he felt those twitches that wanted to drag ZEX close, to trap him in his grip and finally have his undivided attention, genuine affection as DAX would begin to-

ZEX began to move away, the moment over all too soon, and DAX leaned forward to try and keep the contact between them as long as he could. It was futile, and in the end DAX nearly ended up falling out of his chair, and ZEX was laughing again, carefree and light.

"See, DAX? It's fun!" ZEX stood, and DAX let his hands fall, then quickly crossed them again in front of chest, knuckles white. "They really fit together very well. It's a strange adaptation, but it fits their purposes very well, I think."

"I'm sure it does," DAX said under his breath. The human bodies were so poorly constructed that they couldn't even regulate heat correctly... he felt very warm.

"Look at you, DAX! You're... what was that emotion?" ZEX paused, staring at DAX who profoundly wanted him to go away at that point. "I know I've seen that color before."

"Hey ZEX!" A voice that he'd grown to hate, and that was the final nail in that moment's coffin. The Admiral's dopey human threaded his way through the crowd towards them. "There you are, I thought you got lost or something."

"No, nothing like that." ZEX slinked an arm around the Captain's waist, who seemed a bit awkward at receiving such open attention, but didn't really do much about it. "Just talking with DAX here, who's taking his transformation less than well."

"Hi, DAX!" God, that cheerful greeting would haunt his dreams. "It's not so bad when you get used to it!"

DAX looked at them from the corner of his eyes. "So you say."

"Come, my Captain, there's something over here I wanted to show you... someplace, perhaps would be more accurate..."

And the two of them were off, probably to engage in some romantic tryst in some enclave somewhere in the vicinity, and DAX felt a sharp pounding sensation behind his eyes.

He gingerly pressed a hand to his forehead, hoping this flush of heat would wear off soon, and kept replaying his brief moment with Admiral ZEX, its impact on him no doubt completely lost on his superior. Probably the only moment he'd ever get, now that ZEX had the human Captain by his side. Not that DAX would have had much of a chance anyway, he was sure he wasn't the Admiral's "type"...

He could still almost feel the Admiral's lips pressing against his own, the proximity, the grip on the back of his neck. Over and over it played.

And great, now this faulty body was malfunctioning again... his eyes were stinging.

**Author's Note:**

> And as a bonus, a [little comic](http://www.ashido.com/sc2/ZEXDAXkiss.GIF) I did that either inspired the fic, or was inspired by the fic. I DON'T REMEMBER WHICH CAME FIRST NOW but oh well.


End file.
